herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Pokémon)
Red is the main protagonist of the first Pokémon games, Pokémon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow as well as the male protagonist in their remakes, Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green, and as the Super Boss of Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal and their remakes. He is a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl as well as the main protagonist in the TV Series Pokémon Origins. He also appears as World Tournament Challenger in Pokémon Black 2/White 2, as a Battle Tree Challenger in Pokémon Sun and Moo''n, and as a character in ''Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. His rival is Blue. The main character in the Pokémon anime series, Ash Ketchum, is based on him. His female counterpart in FireRed and LeafGreen is Leaf. Personality In the Pokémon Games, Red is very quiet. In the Original Games and their remakes, Red is called out for being quiet by a few NPCs. In Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal and their remakes, he lives a solitary lifestyle as he trains on the top of the barren Mt. Silver, and never speaks to the player, even when defeated. Multiple NPCs such as his mom comment on how they haven't seen him in awhile. In Pokémon Black and White 2, he returns to human society to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament, and later The Battle Tree in Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokemon Origins, ''Red is a well-meaning polite kid. However he's also a klutz, in the beginning of his journey, he tends to forget type-match ups (as seen in his first battle against Blue). Initially, he saw Pokémon as tools rather than partners, but as the series progressed, he learns to genuinely care for them. He does have a sense of morality, always standing up for what's right. In the Games In ''Pokémon Red/Green/Blue and their remakes, Red gets to choose from one of the three Kanto starters Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle from Professor Oak. From their, he catches more pokémon, battles trainers, and challenges the Kanto Pokémon Gyms throughout the region. Along the way, he would battle his then Hated Rival Blue Oak, who has the starter with the advantage against Red's Starter. Red would also get into skirmishes with Team Rocket that heat up as the team progresses, eventually facing their boss Giovanni. At the eighth gym, Red finds that Giovanni is actually the Viridian City Gym Leader and battles him. At the end of it all, Red beats him, seemingly causing Giovanni to have a change of heart. Giovanni surrenders the final badge, letting Red go and challenge the Indigo Pokémon League. Thier he faces the Elite 4, the four allegedly best trainers in the Indigo Region (Kanto and Johto). After facing the final member, Lance, Red learns that Blue has already become the champion and now Red must face him. Red faces Blue in a battle where he ulimately wins and becomes the Pokémon Champion on the Indigo Region. Not much is known about Red after this point In Pokémon Yellow, Red receives a Pikachu from Professor Samuel Oak, which follows him in the game. This Pikachu is special as it refuses to evolve. The game follows the same plot as the originals and their remakes. In Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal (along with its remakes) It is clear that Red had resigned for Being Champion as Lance has become the Indigo Champion again. Red is seen on the top of Mt. Silver, where he can be challenged as the game's Super Boss. It is important to note that he has the highest leveled Pokémon in the core series (his Pikachu being at level 81 in the original, and level 88 in the remake). His other pokémon are also extremely high leveled. Red has the three Kanto Starters as well as an Espeon (In the Original 2nd Gen) or a Lapras (In the 2nd gen remakes) and a Snorlax. After defeated, Red says nothing before leaving Red appears in Pokémon Black and White 2 '' in the Pokémon World Tournament Champion's Tournament, serving as one of the opponents that the player must face. In Pokémon ''Sun and Moon, Red appears as one of the two opponents the protagonist can face upon arrival (The other being Blue). After the battle concludes, Blue tells the player that if he really wants to test his/her skills, he/she should challenge the Battle Tree and that he/she may get lucky enough to face Red or Blue in it as well. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he a playable character by the name of Pokemon Trainer, his team consists of Ivysaur, Charizard and Squirtle which the player can switch between at will. After a KO of one, Pokémon Trainer automatically sends out his next pokémon (Squirtle > Ivysaur > Charizard) however, the player can switch back to the KO pokemon upon respawning. His Pokémon that can use Triple Finish as their Final Smash. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, his Charizard returns as a solo playable character, though he and his other two pokémon do not return. In Pokémon Origins Red has a counterpart who shares his name and who is the main protagonist of Pokémon Origins. He is the rival of Blue, the grandson of Professor Oak. He received a Charmander as his starter. He defeats Blue in the Indigo Plateau, and catches Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave. In the original Japanese dub, he was voiced by Junko Takeuchi, while in the English dub, he was voiced by Bryce Papenbrook, who also voices Adrien Agreste \ Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In the manga Red has a counterpart in the manga who shares his name. He first appears in the Red, Green & Blue arc as the main protagonist. In this chapter, he had two rivals: Blue Oak (Green Okido in Japan), the grandson of Professor Oak, and Green (Blue in Japan), a girl who stole his badges in Wartortle Wars. He also appeared in the following arcs: Yellow arc, Gold & Silver arc (in a photo), Crystal arc, FireRed & LeafGreen arc, Emerald arc, HeartGold & SoulSilver arc (in a flashback), and OmegaRuby & AlphaSapphire arc. He was also mentioned in the Diamond & Pearl arc. In the anime Red's counterpart in the anime is Ash Ketchum. During his journey across the different regions, Ash collected the Gym Badges and challenged the different Regional Leagues, but always ended up losing, with his place in Kalos being the highest place so far on the League (Second place, after Alain). Red's Pokémon Pikachu SSBU.png|Pikachu 131Lapras.png|Lapras 143Snorlax.png|Snorlax 003Venusaur.png|Venusaur 009Blastoise.png|Blastoise 600px-003Venusaur-Mega-1-.png|Mega Venusaur (in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Battle Tree) 600px-006Charizard-Mega X-1-.png|Mega Charizard X (in Origins, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Battle Tree) 600px-006Charizard-Mega Y-1-.png|Mega Charizard Y (in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Battle Tree) 600px-009Blastoise-Mega-1-.png|Mega Blastoise (in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Battle Tree) Ivysaur SSBU.png|Ivysaur Squirtle SSBU.png|Squirtle 250px-Charizard SSBU.png|Charizard Gallery Images FireRed_LeafGreen_Red.png|Red in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Pokemon Trainer.png|Red as the Pokémon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 312px-Red_Green_Red.png|Red in Pokémon Red and Blue Red (Pokemon).png|Red in Pokémon Origins Sun_Moon_Red.png|Red in Pokémon Sun & Moon Lets_Go_Pikachu_Eevee_Red.png|Red in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Pokemon_Trainer_(Red)_SSBU.png|"Pokemon Trainer" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Red Adventures Running.png|Red's manga counterpart Red Adventures.png|Red's new outfit in the FireRed and LeafGreen arc Red_pokémon_masters.png|Red and his Charizard in Pokémon Masters Video Trivia * Tyson Granger from Beyblade is based off of Red. * Red is the most powerful trainer in the core game series (his Pikachu being at level 88). Likewise, it's been said that he is a prodigy, being able to defeat all of the Kanto Gym Leaders and the Indigo Plateau, all without aging in the slightest. * He has caught all 150 of the Kanto Pokémon (with the exception of Mew). * In Gold/Silver/Crystal (including the remakes to the former two games), if the player visits his mother in Pallet Town, she will say that her son never calls her (leading her to wonder and worry about him). * FireRed and LeafGreen are the only games where Red has a female counterpart, since Leaf does not appear in any other game alongside him. ** However, in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, they both appear together as NPCs, being rivals of the player. Leaf is called "Green" in this game. * There is a running gag of Red being mute in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black 2, White 2, Sun and Moon. The fact he was the player in Red, Blue (Green), Japanese Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen may be the reason for this gag. However, he can talk in Pokemon Origins. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Mute Category:Rivals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:The Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Predecessor Category:Optimists Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice